


Not in Front of the Giant

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: While sitting and watching the Turffield Giant, Gloria makes a dirty joke. She knows that Marnie is needy when it comes to sex, and things escalate until the two of them are doing it in the park.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Not in Front of the Giant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



Marnie and Gloria were visiting the Turffield Giant on one of their off days. Gloria had just come back from the Crown Tundra, having snagged a box’s worth of Legendary Pokemon, while Marnie had been busy fighting Gym Battles in Spikemuth. She hoped that Spikemuth would be out of the running next year, giving her a chance to take a break and focus on honing her skills. After everything with the Darkest Day and her fans causing trouble for Gloria, she just wanted a break. So the two of them, best friends and lovers both, were going on vacation.

As they watched the Giant from the bench, a wild Onix climbed up the hillside. It was too low level for either of them, and they didn’t need the experience points. They were content to watch it as it settled comfortably into the Turffield Giant’s crotch, looking extremely phallic in that moment. Marnie’s eyes looked towards the Giant, and then back to Gloria. There was something about Gloria that she knew, that wasn’t even mentioned in a footnote on her League Card. But it was something that had drawn them closer together ever since the first time they shared a hotel in Circhester, right after beating Melony.

“Oi! That Onyx looks like a knob, don’t it?” asked Gloria. “Bet that’s makin’ your Cloyster real wet.”

“Gloria, not so loud,” said Marnie. “We’re just visitin’. They can’t figure out we’ve been doin’ it at every stop.”

“We were snogging like mad when we were riding the train,” said Gloria. “You know you felt my cock brushing against your leg.”

“You were flirtin’ with me,” said Marnie. “Just because you’re getting randy on a train car doesn’t mean I’m ready to drop me panties right then. At least wait until we’re alone.”

“Do you think that Onix is bigger, or my piece is?” asked Gloria. She took Marnie’s hand by the wrist and moved it over to her skirt. Just beneath the skirt, Marnie could feel the shape of Gloria’s half-hard erection. She was a futanari, and Marnie hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since she saw her stepping out of the shower in the hotel. Seeing that throbbing erection made her lower body wet, tingling with anticipation for the next time they would make love.

“You’re definitely bigger,” said Marnie. “That’s a mighty hard boner.” She started moving her fingers across the top of Gloria’s panties, stroking her cock and bringing it to a full erection. The pink head of Gloria’s cock poked through her panties, brushing against the fabric of her skirt. Her dripping precum created a wet spot on her skirt, drawing attention to the tenting of her dick.

“You want it really badly, don’tcha?” asked Gloria. “Everybody’s so busy starin’ at the landmark that they’d think you were fixin’ the hem of my skirt. I don’t want to be walkin’ around with me todger poking out.”

“I-if it’s not too much trouble, I’ll suck ya off right here,” said Marnie. “You were the one who got me thinkin’ about your willie, and I’m getting so friggin’ wet.”

Gloria unbuttoned the buttons on her skirt, letting it fall onto the bench as she dropped her panties to her ankles. In the clear afternoon sunlight, sweaty and stuffy from being trapped in her panties all day, Gloria gave Marnie a clear view of her cock. It was oddly big for her body, with a real thickness to it and a bugling pink head. Her balls were plump with semen, a patch of brown pubic hair sitting at the base of her dick. It twitched when it was exposed to the wind. Gloria shamelessly spread her legs, showing off her pussy lips just below her cock and inviting Marnie to give into her desires and suck it.

Marnie got on her knees, moving close enough to Gloria’s penis that she could smell it. The stench coming off was enough to make her nipples hard and her pussy start to drip. She licked from the base, near Gloria’s ball sack, and moved her tongue upward until she reached the glans. She kissed the tip, taking it into her lips while stroking the wet shaft with her fingers. Using her other hand, she moved her fingertips across Gloria’s balls, warming them up and teasing her sperm.

“You’re a real good cocksucker, Marnie,” said Gloria.

“I’d do anything for your dick,” said Marnie. “It’s so thick and meaty.” She lowered her head onto the cock, rolling her tongue around the shaft. She poked her tongue against the underside of the glans, massaging it and stroking it. Gloria’s hard cock throbbed inside her mouth, leaking more precum onto Marnie’s tongue. The slightly salty flavor made Marnie drip even more, the wet spot on the front of her panties growing bigger and damper as she kept sucking.

Marnie teased Gloria’s balls with her finger, running her tips across the veins. Gloria shivered in delight, her body starting to sweat, getting hot from just how good it felt. She bucked her hips a little, pushing her dick further into Marnie’s waiting mouth. It was nearly at Marnie’s throat now, drips of white starting to leak from the tip and into her throat. Marnie licked along the underside of the shaft, moaning and hoping that Gloria would cum soon.

“Gonna blow!’ Gloria said.

Marnie sucked Gloria’s cock, holding it in her mouth. Gloria grunted, and blew her load inside Marnie’s mouth. Hot gobs of spunk shot out of her cockhead, splattering against Marnie’s palate and tongue, filling her cheeks with the white semen. Gloria stayed inside her mouth until she started to soften. Pulling her wet dick out of Marnie’s mouth, still dripping with saliva and cum, she looked at the pleased face of her girlfriend. Marnie felt a slight soreness in her jaw, but it was good.

“How big was that load?” Gloria asked.

Marnie opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue to reveal a sizable dollop of cum lingering on her tongue. It sparkled in the sunlight, looking rich and creamy. It dripped down her tongue her lips, onto her chin. Marnie wiped it off with her fingers, letting the rest from her fingertips gather in her mouth. Gloria smirked, and looked at Marnie with a satisfied expression. “You know what to do. Swallow it,” she said.

A loud gulping sound followed. Marnie opened her mouth once again to show that her tongue was clean. She felt Gloria’s thick semen traveling down into her belly, its sticky warmth spreading across her body. Her clit was hard and her panties were soaked. Looking at Gloria’s crotch, Marnie raised her skirt to show Gloria the wet spot on her panties. It had made her panties transparent, giving Gloria a clear view of the shape of her pussy lips.

“That was some good head,” Gloria said. “Aw, the Onix slithered away. Now I need to find somethin’ else to catch.”

“Gloria!” Marnie pleaded. “You’re satisfied, but I ain’t. Look at how wet me cunt is. This is your fault for askin’ me to suck ya off in public.”

“Whatta ya want me to do?” asked Gloria.

“I know you’re not done after one shot! Drain your balls in me!” said Marnie. “My pussy’s achin’ for your cock, and I want to do it now. I can’t be havin’ the wind blowin’ against my crotch in the Flying Taxi.”

“We might get caught even more with how loud you moan. Like a Yamper in heat,” said Gloria.

“I don’t care, I want you to plow me,” said Marnie. “I’ll show ya!”

Marnie slipped her fingers into the edges of her panties, sliding them off. Her panties landed on the bench with a wet splat sound. Holding up her skirt again, Marnie showed Gloria her pussy. Her lips were engorged and dripping wet with white love juices, her pink clit was hard, revealing itself from its hood. A few strands of black pubic hair were visible, blowing in the breeze that passed the hill. Marnie moved one hand down to her pussy, placing her fingers on her lips and spreading it open to show Gloria her pink insides.

“Fuck me, please,” Marnie said.

“Sit down,” said Gloria. She rubbed her hand across her cock, still slick with Marnie’s saliva, and got it back to full hardness. Semen was dripping off the top, making it shine when the sunlight passed across the bench. Marnie approached the bench. With her back to Gloria, she spread her legs, rubbing her pussy against Gloria’s shaft. She lowered her butt onto Gloria’s lap, and her pussy accepted the cock in a single slip.

Marnie barely had time to think before she felt that familiar thickness spreading apart her lower lips, pushing the stiff cock deep into her insides. Marnie clenched her pelvic muscles, squeezing her folds tight around Gloria’s dick. They dug into her shaft, rubbing against it and making Gloria let out an unladylike moan. Marnie turned her head around, showing Gloria her blushing face. Gloria loved the way Marnie looked when she was being fucked.

“I love how tight you get when I’m in you,” said Gloria. “Your slit must’ve been thirsty for this cock.”

“If we don’t have sex at least once a day, how will I know you love me?” asked Marnie. “I want to be with you, Gloria.”

“C’mon. Snog me,” said Gloria. Marnie turned back, and Gloria pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Their tongues overlapped in a sloppy kiss as Gloria started to move her hips, humping Marnie on the bench. Their eyes were closed, neither of them looking at anything. All they could feel was each others’ body heat, and the lewd sounds of Gloria thrusting into Marnie with shameless passion. If anyone looked slightly under her skirt, they would be able to see the spot where Gloria was thrusting up into Marnie, connected at their loins.

Their kiss slowed, their lips pulling apart. Gloria stuck one of her hands into Marnie’s dress, moving about and finding her small breasts. Her warm hands rubbed across Marnie’s skin, making her tingle and the intensity of the cock inside her grow even harder. After some searching, Gloria found Marnie’s nipples. She pressed her fingertips against Marnie’s areolae, rubbing at the pink tips until they became hard, gently moving at the direction of her fingers.

“S-stop playing with my nipples!” Marnie said. “I won’t be able to stop cumming!”

“You’re the one who was beggin’ me for sex,” said Gloria. She rolled Marnie’s nipples between her fingers. Marnie’s tips were twitching, and her pussy grew even hotter and wetter around her dick. Gloria kept thrusting, making Marnie bounce up and down on her lap. Marnie was sweating profusely, her skin looking even more shimmering as lustful pleasure overwhelmed her body. Moving her hands away from Marnie’s breasts, Gloria flipped up Marnie’s skirt, getting a look at the plush booty right in front of her.

“Someone’s headin’ this way. We need to finish quickly,” said Gloria. “But I can’t resist playing with your arse.” She moved a hand down, grabbing onto one of Marnie’s butt cheeks between her fingers. She massaged Marnie’s butt, pulling at it gently to expose her anus. She ran her finger along the ridges of Marnie’s asshole. Marnie was on the verge of climax, about to cum harder than she’d ever had. Doing it outside was so much more exciting than doing it in a hotel room.

With Gloria attacking her from behind, Marnie started rubbing her pussy. She moved her fingers over her clit, teasing it and making it even tighter around Gloria. She wanted Gloria to experience a powerful orgasm, to show her how much she loved her. They were displaying themselves to the fullest in front of the Giant. The people of ancient Galar might not have known that two Pokemon trainers would one day be screwing in front of it, but they had to have at least thought about it. Chances are, it was used in some sort of ritual in the past.

“Marnie! Your cunt’s so friggin’ tight, I can’t stop myself!” said Gloria.

“Cum inside me!” said Marnie. “I want your jizz!”

Marnie leaned back against Gloria. The cock inside her reached its peak, even more sensitive after already cumming once, and emptied its load inside her. Hot spurts of cum flowed into Marnie’s pussy, going up to her womb and overflowing back onto her thighs. It mixed with her sweat and pussy juice, Marnie’s spread-open legs diffusing her scent out to the hills of Turffield. As the sticky cum filled her insides, Marnie felt her own orgasm coming on.

Letting out a loud cry, she squirted over the fence and onto the grass where the Giant had been etched into the hillside. Marnie was so pent up that just as she came down from her first orgasm, Gloria’s thick dick still being inside her made her cum again. She squirted four more times in a row, her jets of love juice getting less intense until the last one splashed against the fence, dripping onto the concrete below. The rain of love juice fell like a light rain shower. Marnie was sweaty and panting, her nipples chafing against her dress and her crotch still tingling from Gloria’s intense sex.

Gloria finally fell limp once again, and her dick popped out of Marnie, dribbling its last drops of cum. Marnie took out a handkerchief from her pocket, cleaning up Gloria’s cum to she could get her panties back on. She also wanted to have something that smelled like Gloria’s dick to help her get through the day. Her panties were soaked, so there was no way she could put them back on. Gloria stashed Marnie’s panties in her bag, hiding them among her other items.

“You can’t just take a pair of my panties for yourself,” said Marnie.

“You stole the scent of my prick for your own satisfaction,” said Gloria. “Think of it as a way for us to be with each other, even when we’re apart.”

“You’re such a tease,” said Marnie. “So, where do you want to do it next?”

“How about in the lighthouse?” asked Gloria. “Bet the ships at sea would get a real treat if they saw you spreading your legs upon pulling into port.”

“I’m not that shameless,” said Marnie. “I’d have to get naked first.”

Holding hands, the two of them headed back into Turffield.


End file.
